Episode Seven: All Blues for Pikachu!
' Arthur: "You ready to lose, Zane?!" Zane: "Bring it on!" *Looking down at Oshawott* "You ready to win, Oshawott?" Oshawott: *Excited cheering* Arthur: "I"ll let you have the first move since you haven't used Oshawott in awhile." Zane: "Hm, you're too kind. Oshawott, Water Pulse!" Arthur: "Dodge it, Escavalier! Use your Double Edge!" ' Zane: "Oshawott, Aqua Jet!" ' Arthur: "Hidden Power, Escavalier!" ' Zane: "Oshawott, you okay to keep going?" Oshawott: "Oshawott!" (Yeah!) Zane: "Let's do it! Oshawott, Water Gun!" Arthur: "X Slice, Escavalier!" ' Zane: "Oh no!" Arthur: "No! Escavalier, take the hit from the water gun! Get in front of it! Hurry!" ' Arthur: "Great work, buddy. Take a rest for awhile." Zane: "You too, Oshawott." ' ???: "Pika?" (Huh?) Zane: "What's that Pokémon?" Zane's Pokédex: '''"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings." Zane: *Putting away the Pokédex and activating a Pokéball* "Alright. An Electric-type. I've never caught one of those before." Arthur: "Not so fast, Zane. You've caught plenty of Pokémon for right now. It's my turn to catch one. That Pikachu is mine." Zane: "Is that so?" Arthur: "It sure is." Zane: "Not if I catch it first!" *Throws the Pokéball* "Pokéball, go!" ' Zane: "Ow! Why did it do that?!" Arthur: "Obviously it knows that it wants to be my Pokémon." *Throwing his Pokéball* "Go, Pokéball!" ' Arthur: "Oh come on!" Pikachu: "Pi! Pikachu!" (No! I won't go!) Arthur: *Standing up* "Alright. Looks like I'll have to weaken it before I can catch it." *Grabbing another Pokéball and putting the other away* "Escavalier, let's get to work!" ' Arthur: "Hey, get back here!" ' Zane: "Arthur, what's the..." *Looking at the size of the pack* "Woah. That's a lot of Pikachu." Amy: "They're so cute! I want one!" Zane: "Not before I get one!" ???: "Hold it!" Zane: *Looking in the direction of the voice* "Who said that?" ' Zane: "Who are you." ???: "I'm Keith. I'm a Pikachu Caretaker." All: "Pikachu Caretaker?" Keith: "Yes. All of these Pikachu came from all over the region. Some were wild and found their way here; others were abandoned by their owners and I brought them here; and some were left here until their Trainer came back to pick them up." Zane: "Wow. You must have a lot of Pikachu." Keith: "My older sister and I run the entire daycare ourselves. This is our little sister." Amy: *Smiling* "Hi there. What's your name?" ' Keith: "Sorry. Ashley is really shy around other people. These Pikachu are her only real playmates since I have to run the daycare." Arthur: "Who's your older sister?" Keith: "Lilith. She and I run the daycare. We haven't had the chance to play with Ashley ever since more people began leaving their Pikachu here." Zane: "Looks like a lot of work for just the two of you." Keith: "Well, Ashley is starting to help, but she's still too young to handle the Pikachu." Amy: "We can help you." Keith: "Really?" Zane: "Yeah. We'd love to help Pokémon." Keith: "Great." ' Keith: "This is where the Pichu play for most of the day. Ashley is in charge of them because she's old enough to handle the babies." ' Keith: "This is the infirmary. We treat the Pichu and Pikachu here for any type of injury that you could think of." ' Keith: "That's about it. As for how to handle Pikachu, it's really simple." Amy *Looking at a lonely Pikachu sitting on a rock in the corner of the field* "Keith, what's wrong with that Pikachu?" Keith: "Oh. That Pikachu is still a mystery to both Lilith and me. We found it hurt in the forest about a week ago. So we brought back here, treated its wounds, and kept it here for safety. But it doesn't act like any normal Pikachu." Zane: "What do you mean?" Keith: "Pikachu are sociable, playful Pokémon. They love seeing others of their kind. That Pikachu, though, hasn't moved from that rock to play with its kind in the time that its been here. We've tried getting it to loosen up and play, but every time we try getting near it, it tries to attack us." Amy: "That's so sad. We should try to help it." Arthur: "We should get something that's shockproof to protect us first." Keith: "You are all more than welcome to try. Let me know if there's anything that you need." ' Zane: "So, what's the plan here?" Amy: "It's simple. We just need to show Pikachu that it's fun to run and play." Zane: "And how are we supposed to do that?" Amy: *Smiles and tosses out a Pokéball* <''Cacnea materializes and stretches out its spiky arms>'' Arthur: "What are you gonna do?" Amy: "Pikachu needs someone to play with. The best way for Pokémon to play are to battle." Zane: "I'm not so sure about that, Amy." Amy: "Trust me. I know that Pikachu will warm up to the idea after this battle. Cacnea, Pin Missile!" ' Amy: "Cacnea! Quickly, return!" ' Zane: "Looks like you were right. Pikachu looks more energetic now that it has someone to challenge it. I'll play your game. And when I beat you, you join my team." *Tosses the Pokéball* "Go, Oshawott!" ' Zane: "Oshawott, let's start off with a Water Gun!" ' Zane: "Oshawott, you okay?!" ' Zane: "What's going on?" Arthur: "Electrical attacks, like a Pikachu's Thunderbolt, can leave an effect on Pokémon known as Paralysis. Oshawott can't move or attack." Zane: "Aw, seriously?" *Takes out its Pokéball* "Alright then. Oshawott, return!" ' Arthur: "I don't think Pikachu's too happy with us attacking it like that." Zane: "I think you're right." ' Zane: "Well...that could've gone better." Amy: "That really hurt." Arthur: "Maybe this Pikachu just doesn't want to play." Zane: "But you heard what Keith said. Pikachu love to play with their own kind. It can't just ignore that." Amy: "Well, I can't think of any other way to get it to play." Zane: "I know that there's something that it likes. I'm gonna figure that out, no matter how long it takes me." ' Amy: "Thank you for the meal." Lilith: "Not a problem. Thank you all for helping around the center. It can sometimes be a big job for just me and Keith." Zane: "Lilith, can I ask you something?" Lilith: "Of course. What is it?" Zane: "I'm worried about that Pikachu that sits on that rock while the others play." Lilith: "Ah yes. I'm worried about that specific Pikachu, too. Trust me, we've tried every which way to get it to play with the others." Arthur: "Have you thought about having Ashley try?" Keith: "She's too young to handle a Pikachu. Especially a Pikachu that attacks anything or anyone that tries to get near it." Ashley: *Quietly* "I can try." Lilith: "Ashley?" Ashley: *Louder* "I can try. I feel bad for the Pikachu." Keith: "Ashley, we know you wanna try, but you're still too young to handle the bigger Pokémon. I'm sorry." Ashley: "Please big brother, big sister, I wanna try to help that Pikachu. I know I can do it." Lilith: *Looking over at Keith* "Well, what do you think?" Keith: *Looking down at Ashley, then up at her* "If she's determined to try, then I guess we can let her give it a shot." Ashley: *Cheering* ' Keith: "Are you sure you're ready to do this, Ashley?" Ashley: "Yeah. I can do this, big brother." ' Ashley: "It's okay, Pikachu. I'm Ashley. I wanna be your friend." ' Pikachu: "Pi, Pikachu!" (This, is nice!) Keith: "I don't believe it. It actually worked." Lilith: "Guess we underestimated our little sister." ' Keith: "I can't begin to thank you all for your help in getting this Pikachu to start acting normal again." Lilith: "We are in your debt now." Zane: "Don't worry about it. We're happy to help." Amy: "Well, since they're offering..." *Steps up to them with twinkly eyes* "Can I please have a Pikachu?! Please, please, please...!" Arthur: *Grabbing her by the back of her shirt and yanking her away* "I think you've had enough fun with the Pikachu for today, Amy." Amy: *Distant* "No fair! I want a Pikachu!" Zane: *Nervous chuckling* "Sorry about her." *Kneels in front of Ashley* "Take good care of that Pikachu and it'll do the same for you." Ashley: *Cuddling the Pikachu in her arms* "I will. I love my Pikachu." ' '''(End)